


It's Gone!!

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Victor has lost something! Can Yuuri help him find it?





	It's Gone!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a older story of mine from my Fanfiction.net days that I used in a different fandom, it's a little drable did and for some reason it kept bouncing around in my head again... So I had to rework it for Yuuri and Victor!

_'Where'd it go?'_ I think to myself as I look around the living room. _'It was there earlier. I went to the rink it was there, I came home it was there... now it's gone.’_

Yuuri looks up from the couch a confused look in his eyes. "Victor what's wrong?"

I look up a sheepish look on my face. "It's gone." I point to my pants. "Man, this never happens to Georgi or Yurio."

Yuuri giggles. "Well… where was the last place you saw it?"

I think for a moment before answering. "Uh… the restroom? I don't just go around looking at it, that would make it kind of weird."

Yuuri shakes his head trying not to laugh. "Well, have you checked the rest room?"

I smile another sheepish smile. "Um no..." he stares at me for a moment. "Oh, I'll go look there then." I answer as I scramble back to the bathroom.

Yuri calls out laughing. "How old are you again?"

I grunt while looking under the sink. "We've went over this... old enough to know better." I look in the shower still no sign of it. I slowly slump back into the living room. Yuri, ever beautiful sit the couch, item in question in hand. "Where'd you find it?"

He laughs. "In the couch. Must have come off after you tackled me; I told you this would happen." He reaches into a drawer and pulled out a needle and thread. "Here I'll put it back on." He starts to pull the hem of my pants towards him.

I jumped slightly. "Hey! Can't I at least take my pants off?!"

Yuri rolls his eyes. "I guess if you want..." I pull my pants off and hand them to him. He quickly reattached the button with ease and handed them back. “I’m telling Chris.” He pulls out his phone as I dive for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn these older little Prompts/Drables I do into a college or series soon.
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come find me on Tumblr [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
